


i'm worse than everyone i didn't want to be

by motheyes



Series: i wish this was canon (fix it fics) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), he deserves it, i raged and wrote this at the speed of light, tommy but he actually gets some gd character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motheyes/pseuds/motheyes
Summary: The Community House is blown to shreds; all that’s left is a few bits of wood and water cascading down the dilapidated walls.Tommy stands at what used to be its center, surrounded by people he hasn’t been allowed to see in weeks.(Or: Tommy lets go.)
Relationships: TommyInnit & Happiness
Series: i wish this was canon (fix it fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133021
Comments: 25
Kudos: 373





	i'm worse than everyone i didn't want to be

**Author's Note:**

> usual disclaimer: this is about the characters from the roleplay on the smp, not about the actual people!! if i learn this violates boundaries it's getting yeeted.
> 
> so the story behind this one is that i have many criticisms of canon and here's what i wish happened. let's go fellas. i have infinite hot takes and wrote this in like 2 hours

The Community House is blown to shreds; all that’s left is a few bits of wood and water cascading down the dilapidated walls.

Tommy stands at what used to be its center, surrounded by people he hasn’t been allowed to see in weeks. They’re all staring at him, and Tubbo, and Dream.

“Give me the disc,” Dream says, and Tommy watches, horrified, as Tubbo steps towards the ender chest.

“Woah, woah, woah,” he cuts in. “Tubbo, you _can’t_.”

He’s expecting a “you’re right, Tommy,” or maybe an “I’m sorry.” He’s not expecting Tubbo to look at him with dead, tired eyes and ask him, “Why not?”

Tommy splutters. “What do you mean, _why not?_ It’s the - it’s the _disc_.” It’s sunsets and fingers sticky with honey. It’s Tommy and Tubbo, and it’s always been the two of them, the two of them and the sweet notes the jukebox makes.

“It doesn’t matter, Tommy,” Tubbo sighs. “‘Sides, I wouldn’t have to give it to him if you didn’t blow up the goddamn Community House.”

“That wasn’t me!”

“This has you written all over it!” Tubbo yells back, and his voice is overlaid with the mutters of Dream and Ranboo and everyone else watching from the sidelines.

Tubbo takes a shuddering breath. “This has you written all over it,” he says again, and he’s clearly making an effort to be calm.

It’s now that Techno decides to cut in, voice low and calm and smooth. “It really wasn’t him, guys.” Tommy throws him a grateful look. “He wouldn’t lie to me.”

“He lies all the time!” someone yells, and everyone chatters, and Tommy can barely hear himself think, and Techno has to raise his voice to yell, “He wouldn’t lie to _me!_ ”

“Tommy’s acting just like how he did the last time, when he burnt down George’s house!” Tubbo shouts back, and when did he get the ability to silence a crowd like that?

“No I’m not,” is Tommy’s immediate defence, more of a kneejerk reaction than anything. “Well, okay, maybe I am a little-”

“So you admit it.”

“ _Maybe I am a little_ , but… I’m.” Tommy looks up at the sky so he doesn’t have to look at Tubbo’s face. His next words come out quiet and uneasy. “I’m sorry for that.”

“And there he is, lying again,” Dream mutters. It’s loud enough everyone can clearly hear it.

“Fuck you,” Tommy sneers. “I’m not fucking lying, man. Not about being sorry and not about doing this.”

“Prove it, then.” This time it’s Tubbo who’s grilling him. “Prove you didn’t destroy the Community House.”

“I’ve been in exile!”

“And yet here you are, not where you’re supposed to be.” Tommy winces. Fair enough.

He’s just… how is he supposed to prove his innocence? They don’t trust him, and they certainly don’t trust Techno, and how is he supposed to have evidence that he _didn’t_ do something when they don’t believe his alibi? It’s just screaming and yelling and Jesus, is this how people feel when they talk to Tommy?

His shoulders slump. He’s tired, he thinks.

“Just… give him the disc, Tubbo,” he says, mouth dry. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Are you sure about that decision, Tommy?” Techno pipes up, and Tommy casts him a glace; he’s shifting back and forth in the way that Tommy knows means he’s anxious, his hand brushing ever so subtly over the handle of his sword. 

Tommy heaves a sigh. “Yeah.” He doesn’t look at Techno’s expression, drawn tight with the beginnings of anger and betrayal. With one shaking hand, he scrubs his face, nodding absentmindedly.

Tubbo, standing across from him, just within the tattered boundaries of the destroyed Community House, wavers for a second, and then he walks over to the ender chest. He moves slowly, almost like he’s giving Tommy a chance to change his mind; and, for a moment, Tommy considers it. But… no, no, his mind is made up already.

Tubbo pulls Mellohi out of the chest. “I give this to you, and then you leave,” he tells Dream. Dream nods.

Slowly, carefully, Tubbo sets Mellohi down on the waterlogged floor. The sun catches on its grooves.

“Last chance,” Techno says from somewhere behind him. “If you do this, it’ll mean an upgrade to hard mode.”

Dream scoffs. “It’s already done.” He takes his first step forwards, closer to the disc, closer to Tommy, who’s not listening, whose head is spinning like Techno’s words are a jukebox needle.

The discs are, and always have been, the ultimate goal. Tommy’s done so much to try and get them back. And now here he is, giving them up to his worst enemy without so much as an attempt to fight.

This is it. This is where he loses. His most powerful bargaining chip is three feet away from being gone.

Dream takes another step forward.

The last time he’d actually managed to listen to a disc, he’d had his shoulder pressed to Tubbo’s as they stared out over the setting sun. Not even a week later, he was in a boat, rowing halfway across the world.

When did the discs stop being his friendship? When did they start being a symbol of power?

Tommy’s hand grips around the handle of the Axe of Peace. There’s an oxymoron in his hand and another on the ground in front of him.

Another step. 

If it weren’t for the discs, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe Tubbo wouldn’t be looking at him like that, with something between regret and anger.

What was it Dream said, all those weeks ago? “I don’t give a fuck about Spirit?”

If Tommy’s head is a jigsaw puzzle, that’s the last piece he needs to finish it. 

Dream takes his last step forward, starting to crouch, fingers outstretched. 

This time, Tommy moves to meet him there.

The axe raises over his head and crashes down in the makeshift floor below, splitting the purple and white label of Mellohi clean in half.

Dream flinches back. _Dream_ flinches back from _Tommy_.

The silence is profound, broken only by Tommy’s heaving breaths and the creaking of the wood as he pulls the axe from the floor. He looks up. Tubbo’s staring at him. Everyone’s staring at him, thirty-odd pairs of eyes wide in shock.

Techno laughs. “Attaboy.” Tommy’s lips quirk up.

“Tommy, what the _fuck_.” There’s Tubbo, gaze flicking between Tommy and Dream and the shattered remains of the disc on the ground.

Dream readjusts his mask, seemingly composing himself. “That’s what I’d like to know.” His voice is smooth, dark, and disapproving, and Tommy’s mouth falls open to apologize, almost on instinct. Only… no. Dream’s voice is just the slightest bit shaky, and Tommy’s got Techno behind him and Phil at home.

“The discs are all you care about. They're what give you power,” is what he says, and it’s about as far from an “I’m sorry” as he can get. “That’s what you said.”

Tommy picks up the halves of Mellohi, holding them towards the sky. If it weren’t for the sun shining through the crack in the middle, they’d almost look like a whole again. “I think, for a minute, I became worse than everyone I didn’t want to be,” he wonders.

In one sharp motion, he breaks the disc again over his knee.

His gaze meet the pinhole eyes of Dream’s mask. The quarters of the disc meet the ground at Dream’s feet.

Tommy turns to look at his best friend, who’s still standing there, slackjawed. “Tubbo, for what it’s worth, I really am sorry. And I - I understand if you don’t want me here. I’m okay with leaving again. On my own terms, this time.”

“Tommy,” Tubbo says, and his voice is high and reedy. He coughs. “Tommy, that was one of the most powerful items on the fucking server.”

“Why?” Tommy asks. “They were only powerful ‘cos we let them be.” He points back at Dream, who’s standing tall and motionless. The mask doesn’t let him show any emotion; Tommy thinks that might have always been its purpose. “I’m not letting someone like _him_ control me anymore.”

“There will be consequences,” Dream cuts in. “You’re going to get what’s coming to you, Tommy.”

Tommy shrugs. “Whatever it is, I’ll break it again.” He has Techno behind him and Phil back at home. He’s got Ranboo and Ghostbur and Tubbo, maybe, eventually. 

Even if they weren’t there, at least he doesn’t have the discs anymore.

“Let’s go home, kid,” Techno says, resting a hand on his shoulder. “This festival kinda sucks.”

Tommy smiles up at him. It’s shaky, but it’s resilient.

**Author's Note:**

> heya!!! ok so thank u for reaching the end. i hope to fuck you liked it; i went through a whole rollercoaster of emotion while writing.
> 
> if you know my other stuff, hi! sorry for disappearing for like a month. i'm not dead, and neither are any of my wips (looking at u, apotheosis verse). dsmp hyperfiaxtion will go brr until the end of time. i've been getting back into writing the last couple days and hopefully will be posting more soon (i have another Hot Take about ghostbur incoming.. mmmm....)
> 
> if you liked this, pls consider leavin a kudos or comment. feedback isn't necessary but is very helpful!! hope you have a nice day :) <3


End file.
